Jack's Back
by FanWriterWV
Summary: AU. What if Jack had to stay on the planet Edora for longer than a hundred days...a LOT longer. This is my take on what it might have been like for him when he came back.


JACK'S BACK

_**JACK'S BACK**_

Stargate Command, 2010

Jack O'Neill looks at the faces of those welcoming him home. Laira stands beside him. For her this is her first visit to an alien world, and after having spent so much time away-ten years!-Jack understands what it must be like for her.

General Landry offers his hand to Jack. "Welcome home…General," he says.

"Hear, hear," George Hammond-who looks odd in a suit and tie, but Jack knew that he wasn't a General anymore-adds. They also shake hands. "Welcome home, son."

Jack manages a smile. "Thanks." It still feels awkward. The familiar faces are still there-Sam, Daniel, Teal'c-but there are many new ones, too-Doctor Weir, who's now in command of the Atlantis colony in the Pegasus Galaxy, which was discovered during his absence, Cameron Mitchell, the "New kid," who'd taken his place. And there were a few that weren't there-Doctor Fraiser, who was killed while he was gone, for one.

Jack makes the rounds. He gamely shakes Sam's hand and sees the look in her eyes when she sees Laira standing behind him. "So, you've been keeping busy, I understand."

"There's always something out there to keep us occupied…sir." There's an uncomfortable moment between them but it passes as Jack turns to Mitchell.

"How do you like having my job?"

Mitchell grins. Jack understands he was like a kid in a candy store when he first joined the team. "It's got its ups and downs. Welcome back, sir."

Daniel's next. "So, I heard you died and…went to heaven? How was that?"

Daniel acts nonchalant. "It was an interesting experience." One thing that hasn't changed is Jackson's ability for understatement, Jack thinks.

"It didn't change him a bit." That's from Vala, the woman whom Daniel seems to have gotten quite close to. "I know we haven't met, General, but Daniel's told me all about you."

"Not everything, I hope." It's a good icebreaker and she laughs.

To Daniel he says, "Landry told me about Sha're. I'm very sorry about what happened."

Daniel nods. "I think about her a lot. Welcome home, Jack. It's good to have you back."

Teal'c is last. "You've got hair," Jack exclaims.

Teal'c smiles and bows. "Indeed. It is good to have you back, Jackoneill." Jack understands that Teal'c is now part of a free government that the Jaffa have created. Good for them, he thinks.

The welcome home ceremony-during which Jack is formally granted his promotion-and the after-party are both somewhat anticlimactic. Once he has a moment to himself, he draws Laira aside.

"Would you mind staying here on Earth with me? It's not a bad planet once you get to know it."

Laira looks at him. "You are my husband. I'll go wherever you go."

Landry joins them. "It's all settled," he says. "George will help you get settled in at the Department of Homeworld Security as soon as you're ready. It won't be the same as leading missions through the Gate, but…with a kid on the way, I think it'll be a lot safer. And it'll give Laira time to get used to living on Earth, too."

"Thank you, General Landry. I know that Jack and I will be very happy here."

Yeah, Jack thinks. Happy…

Six Months Later

Jack stares listlessly at the T.V. screen. The news is on and it's more of the same-scandals, wars, sensational crimes. He switches to ESPN but even hockey doesn't seem to interest him the way it used to.

Laira sits down beside him, her pregnancy now quite visible. She has seen this mood in him before. "You're still thinking about Edora, aren't you?"

Jack sighs. Nothing feels familiar anymore. The government building he works in is all concrete, plaster and glass. Wide open spaces are few and far between. The air stinks of pollution. Everyone here seems to be in a big rush to be somewhere else. Nobody talks to each other. "There's something to be said for being a farmer," he replies.

Laira lays a hand on hi shoulder. "George Hammond said it would take some time for you to get used to being home again."

Jack looks at her. "But that's just it. This doesn't feel like home anymore." He looks down. "I want to go home…our _real _home."

THE END


End file.
